Benefaction Context
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: [[SEQUEL TO: CHARITY CASE]] The one and only Atsuko Takahashi, Riku's grandmother, will do anything to get rid of Sora and have her son with someone she sees more fit. Even if that 'more fit' person comes with greenblue eyes, and silver hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! The Sequel's up! Yay yayayayayay! I can't believe I actually got around to this, but I didn't want a story without a plot. Then…I remembered that Riku was Japanese…and BAM! Plot line!**

_**Benefaction Context**_

* * *

"Okay, everything perfect?" Riku looked at the large hardwood table in the middle of their large dinning room hallway. It was packed with pounds upon pounds of Japanese food, everything looking more than perfect, "Got that…got that…good god, where's Sora?"

Riku whined and looked around, straitening his tie, "Sora! Sora! Where are you! This is not the time to go Houdini on me!"

"I'm right here," said brunette sighed while walking into the dinning area, holding a metal can full of ice, "you forgot ice,"

"We're having Sake, no need for ice," Riku said, then sighed in unison with Sora, "right, right, right, there ARE going to be children here wanting soda, forgot dear."

Sora set down the can and picked up the ice tongs, plucking an ice cube from the bowl and smiling triumphantly, "Look! Their shaped like Sakura Trees!"

Riku laughed and smiled, running over to Sora and picking him up by the waist and swinging him around, "Thank you so much, Sora. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Fall on your ass, that's what you'd do!" Sora said, poking Riku in the chest and throwing the tongs back into the ice can thingy, "now, how do you say the welcome again?"

"_Chinkyaku," _Riku said with a flourish, and then smiled, "Remember, every woman is going to be in traditional Kimonos,"

"You've told me a million times, I think I can take it," Sora said, then straitened Riku's tie for him, patting him on the shoulder, "If you do a good job tonight, I'll do the dishes,"

"That's what I should be saying," Riku said, and then went to fiddling with his earring, "Do you think that mom would have told her about Melting of Tyme?"

"Well no duh!" Sora exclaimed, "Hayner and Pence ARE coming, you know,"

Riku laughed nervously, migrating from his earring to his necklace, that was an upgrade, "Well, the minute she gets here, expect a bomb to drop."

This was the one night that Riku dreaded. Well, at least he didn't live at home anymore, because that would be the worst weekend of his life. But this was only one night, and ever since his mother changed the banquet from her house to his, he dreaded her. But be really didn't want to face the one and only…

Atsuko Takahashi.

Riku's Grandmother.

Riku's mom had taken the last name of the father.

Riku jumped then the doorbell rang, and he practically ran to answer it. It was just Sephiroth and Vincent coming over to help out with the catering, but they'd scared Riku half to death. And YES, Riku had invited everyone from the Homeless Shelter. Why wouldn't he?

Yuffie filed in after the couple, jumping around and looking at the spacious place, "Wow! Whose birthday is it?"

"Mine, now go!" Riku was laughing at this point and watching as everyone came in. Riku, having respectfully been twenty five for a couple months now, took pride in having his own house with Sora.

Leon Leonheart came soon after, keeping a good hold on Cloud Strife's arm, leading him into the house.

"Make way! Blind people coming through!" Demyx yelled, running into the house with a box in his hands, "Make way for the non-seeing!"

"Hey!" Cloud said, trying to find the direction that Demyx was coming from, "I'll kill you one day, Demyx!"

Leon laughed and led him further. Riku followed Demyx with his eyes, well, more the box, "What's in there, Dem?"

"A table cloth," Demyx held up the box as if Riku would see through it, "found It in the garage, looked pretty oriental to me,"

"That's really thoughtful," Riku said, rolling his eyes, "why don't you throw it in the garbage now?"

"I'm putting it on this one table in the living room," Demyx said, having already left halfway through Riku's sentence, "It has nothin' on it!"

Riku sighed and looked back toward the door.

Ansem came nearly barreling through the door, Seifer and Saix on his heels, "SAIX! Why in the name of hell did you push me!?"

"Because you weren't moving," Saix answered lazily, and walked in, pushing him more, "and if you don't now, I'll make you,"

Mickey followed after them like a lackey and waved to Riku.

Jack Skellington waltzed in, looking at Riku expectantly the minute he saw him.

"You bring the traditional Japanese stuff? Nothing too modern?" Riku asked, his grandmother hating anything too new age. Jack nodded, and Riku pointed to the other end of the room where a huge bureau was, "music stuff is over there,"

He bowed elegantly, carrying his music filled briefcase over to where Riku pointed. Riku bowed back, liking that Jack remembered that traditional Japanese bowed. Or…maybe Jack just bowed for the hell of it.

Next were the girls: Tifa, Namine, Kairi, and Aerith. They all wore kimono, not the most beautiful that Riku had seen (nothing that his grandmother would wear in public), but they were the best he'd seen in America. He wondered absently where they got them, but they answered before he could:

"Your mother," Kairi said, holding up one of the sleeves, "She had some from when she was in Japan,"

Riku smiled, remotely remembering his mother saying something about that. He smiled and then bowed to them all. They all giggled among themselves, rushing into the living room to help Riku's mother set up, her already having been here for over an hour.

"By George, Riku, you sure have a home here!"

The host looked over and saw that old man with the cane walking in, and Riku smiled, holding out his arm, "would you like me to help you to the living room, Merlin?"

"Heaven's no!" He laughed, pushing Riku's arm away and making him stand up strait, "I can have Axel or Roxas do that!"

Riku looked expectantly towards the door and saw the said police officers coming through, Axel holding Roxas's waist, the other held out to Merlin, "Shall we escort you, my good man?"

"You shall," Merlin said, taking Axel's arm and walking into the living room. Riku was just about to close the door when the last two from the homeless shelter came barreling in, swearing like sailors.

"I knew we shouldn't have said we'd find our own mode of transportation!" Auron yelled to the other gruff old man, "You old coot! Because of you, our transportation was running!"

Cid growled back, both of them bumbling toward the kitchen to grab a well-deserved drink of water. Riku laughed and really did close the door, looking back into his house and brushed off his sports jacket again, pulling it down and looking at Sora, smiling nervously, "So…how's this look?"

"Like a true gentleman," Sora said, putting his hands on Riku's shoulders, smiling and rubbing the tension out of them, "They'll never figure out that you're a punk in a band,"

"Hey…" Riku murmured, that cute little blush playing over the bridge of his nose and accenting the freckles on his cheeks, "I'm not a punk anymore,"

"Oh, so your not a punk after your belly-button ring three years ago?" Sora laughed, patting the other's stomach, "That is SO not punk,"

Riku pouted and looked away, putting is hands on Sora's; "you got a ring with me. You admit you like it."

"I love the first ring you gave me most," Sora said, obviously talking about the engagement ring. Riku smiled softly and reached in, brushing his lips with Sora's. He then pulled away and heard a knock on the door.

His father was here from the airport.

With Atsuko.

"Okay, make sure everyone is doing what their supposed to be doing," Riku said, straitening Sora's tie, "and remember, smile and don't let her intimidate you. She'll try to scare you, don't let her. Voice your opinion; she'll respect you after that. Respect with her is like a 'get-Riku-free' pass. If she doesn't respect you, she doesn't like you, then she'll try and do anything within her power to get you away from me. She's very overprotective."

"So am I," Sora said with a frown and determination in his eyes, "I won't let her take you away from me,"  
Riku smiled shyly, "That's good,"

Riku walked slowly to the door, almost asking Sora to come with him so he didn't loose his nerve. He took the handle in his hand and pulled the door open with one swift movement. He nearly died on the spot.

"RENO!?!" Riku yelled, nearly throttling yet hugging the redhead, his fists shaking, "Why on earth are you here?!"

"Well," Reno said, taking the hand of the taller man standing next to him and tugging him inside the house, "I was walking down this road with Rude here and we saw Sora in the window, and he looked all fancy and there was a lot of cars here, so we guessed you were having a party. So we want to join, can we?"

"Of course!" Riku said without hesitation, dragging them inside, "what made you think that I wouldn't want you to come! It's going to be a little Japanese-ey, but that's alright,"

"It's fine!" Reno said, closing the door and dragging Rude in by the hand, "I'm half Japanese and Rude went to Tokyo with me once and he learned a little of it,"

Riku rolled his eyes and smiled, "yeah, I don't really think that my grandmother will really appreciate that,"

Riku sighed and looked at Sora again, "That nearly gave me a heart attack,"

The doorbell rang again, and then looked at Sora, "if that is Zack, I really am going to choke him,"  
Sora laughed and then took Riku by the arm, "come on, I saw your father get out of the car,"

Riku took a breath and opened the door, not ready for anything that was going to happen. He saw his father there, and next to him the infamous Takahashi couple. Atsuko and Shinji.

"Konbanwa," Riku said, the second he saw his grandmother and grandfather. He bowed nearly to his knees, and Sora had been already told that the more you bowed, the more respect you had for them. Riku looked back up at them, "obaasan. Ojiisan."

"Riku-chan," she said, bowing and stepping into the house, her legs and upper torso barely moving. She looked around, and accented her beautiful kimono. It was a scene of a seacoast, and it was so amazing…on a kimono, "Genki Desu ka?" ("How are you?")

"Okagesamade," ("I'm fine") Riku replied, looking at her with a strait face. She searched his face, then smiled wide and walked to him, hugging him with all her might.

"Riku-chan! It's been long time!" She exclaimed, her English being only a bit better from the last time he heard her, "Where your wife?"

Riku sighed and pulled back, kissing her on the cheek and looking over at Sora, "obaasan, this is Sora Nori…my husband," Riku said, pulling Sora to him and looking at his grandmother with a predatory look in his eyes, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. With the government these days, we weren't able to have a wedding. But…if you have a problem with So-chan, you tell me here and now,"

Atsuko looked Sora over and frowned, "So, when Samantha said that Riku was married to a person named Sora, I obviously thought it was a woman,"

Riku glared at his grandmother, "Obaasan, not now,"

Atsuko saw the way that Riku was holding Sora and scowled mentally, but on the outside was a smile bursting with happiness, "I don't care Ri-chan! As long as you love him, that's all that matters!"

Riku laughed, then smiled wide, "obaasan, here, come in further and meet everyone else. I have tons of friends here,"

Atsuko didn't like Sora. No she didn't. She didn't like the way he talked, she didn't like the way he walked, she didn't like the way that he always clung to Riku, he didn't like the way he followed HER grandchild around like a small mouse. A small and stupid mouse. She didn't care that Riku was happy, this man wasn't right for him.

Atsuko still laughed at Sora's jokes, smiled like she liked him, and fawned whenever they lightly kissed. Just like a true grandmother should.

"I really like this Sora," Shinji Takahashi whispered to her, a smile on his warm face. She smiled too, and no one could see the malice through it. She nodded and didn't really state her real opinion.

* * *

Riku sighed and closed the door, leaning on it and sliding to his knees, turning around and loosening his tie as he closed his eyes and leaned comfortably against the door. He couldn't believe he pulled it off. He couldn't believe that he managed to make his grandfather like Sora, his grandmother…not so much. But at least she didn't bite his head off.

"Riku,"

He opened his eyes and saw Sora moving over to him, sitting next to him, "You did good,"

Riku leaned against Sora's shoulder and closed his eyes, nuzzling against the other's neck, "No, I was lucky."

Sora shifted and put his hand on the other's stomach, feeling that small stub of a ring just barely below the belly button, and he slightly rubbed the other's stomach, feeling his husband start to purr lightly like a kitten. He learned a month after they started dating that Riku always purred when his stomach was rubbed.

"I'm tired," Riku said, leaning further on the other, "The people are all gone, can we go to bed?"

Sora laughed and sat there still, not having the energy at the moment to stand. It was such a big night. They got everything ready, walked around for five hours strait, cleaned the house with vigor, and then did the dishes with Riku, and now he couldn't move.

"We'll go to bed tomorrow," Sora said, then yawned again, "We've got to go to the Homeless shelter tomorrow. Then you've got a performance at the Hospital,"

"Why so much?" Riku asked, then started to drift off before he heard the answer, "we…eh…. okay,"

Much against Riku's wishes, he didn't know that his grandmother was talking to someone that could help her get Riku away from Sora.

…a certain someone with mako eyes, silver hair, and a certain little sadistic love for everything that was Riku….

* * *

**YAY! I wrote the sequel…I wrote the sequel…I wrote the sequel…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does anyone care if this story focuses mainly on Cloud and Leon? Well, not just Cloud and Leon, but everyone else in the Homeless shelter. (Well, Leon and Cloud Because I'm really into that pairing now,)**

**I'd like this sequel to be more about their relation ships (homeless shelter people), like how they meet, and how they fall in love, and that kind of stuff.**

**But it's really up to the REVIEWERS (because their the ones that will give the opinions for me to know). And If you people don't want me to have it focus on Leon and Cloud and everybody…well, I might anyway, but not as much.**

**Tell me what you think. **

_**0o..o00o..o0**_

Riku started on the guitar, and Pence on the drums.

Hayner started a second later and Riku started repeating 'oh, oh' to the beat, and a second later he started singing.

**_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature_**

They were doing that performance at the hospital that Sora was talking about. And the well-feeling and not contagious patients were listening happily to the music.

_**Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great**_

It was actually really great, and Riku couldn't have been happier at the moment. Sora was standing off to the side, Riku's mother and father in the middle of the crowd smiling and clapping, and everyone from the homeless shelter there and smiling.

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_**

Riku smiled at the lyrics, and then belted out the rest. (AN: Sorry, I'm too lazy to do the commentary I usually do).

Riku sighed happily and ran a hand through his hair, as he looked at all the happy and smiling faces. He flashed a peace sign and jumped off the stage, feeling rather proud of himself today. He sighed, leaning against Sora and kissing him on the nose, "So-chan, where next?"

"Nowhere," Sora said with a small smile and a hidden yawn, "We can go home and do that 'sleeping' thing we were talking about the other day,"

"Sleeping?" Riku played, putting a finger to his chin and looking at the ceiling, "Sleeping? I've never heard of sleeping, my good man. You must be mistaken,"

Sora giggled at the fake English accent Riku used and pushed him slightly, "Stop it, we've been up for two days strait,"

"Oh! SLEEP! I know what you're talking about now!" Riku laughed and took Sora's hand, "And I'm afraid I'm going to have my mother drive us home and my father bring my car, because I'm going to fall asleep."

Riku leaned against Sora and closed his eyes, stumbling after him stupidly. He laughed and pretend fainted, "Oh, dear Sora, I need mouth to mouth!"

"Shut up and get into your parent's car," Sora said, finally putting an end to this nonsense and pushing Riku out the door, "And stop with that stupid English accent, you know I don't like it."

"Cheerio then. Pip, pip. Bloody good," Riku mused loud enough for Sora to hear as he sulked to his parent's car.

--

Riku picked up the phone as quick as lightning when he heard it ring. Sora was taking a nap, and everyone in the homeless shelter knew that Sora was completely off his rocker when he was woken up from a nap, "Yellow?"

"Riku-chan! Don't answer the phone like those Americans! Answer it in the traditional Japanese way, dear!" Atsuko Takahashi nearly screeched over the phone, making Riku hold it away from his ear.

"Moshi Moshi?" he asked slowly into the phone and he could hear his grandmother squeal.

"That's better dear!" She yelled, and then went dead serious in under a second flat, "now, honey, I want you to meet someone that I think you'll just adore!"

Riku groaned and looked away. Yet another one of his grandmother's stupid ideas to get him away from his current boyfriend. But in this case: husband, "Obaasan! No! I don't want to meet anyone! I have enough friends!"

Atsuko huffed, "Riku-chan! You'll do as your obaasan says, alright!? Always listen to your elders!"

"_Obaasan_…" He nearly whined, and then she growled.

"No, means no, Riku-chan. You're going to meet this nice man whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed, then went back to smiling, "This weekend, Saturday, at the Sea Salt café, alright!? Sayonara!"

Riku heard her hang up and wondered If that was really and truly the only thing she called for. She usually called for so much more, and wanted to talk for hours, but now Riku was just staring at the phone after two minutes of conversation.

"Who was that, koi?"

Riku looked up and smiled when he saw Sora walking slowly into the area he was in, looking around tiredly. Looks like Sora just woke up. When he wakes up he's in the complete opposite mood of if he was woken up.

"Just obaasan," Riku smiled and walked up to the other, circling his hands around the shorter one's waist, "she wants me to meet a guy that she'll _know _I'll like."

"I'm coming with," Sora said, getting that predatory look in his eyes, "That alright with you?"

Riku felt Sora lean his head on his shoulder and he sighed happily, putting his hand on the brunette's hair, "Yeah, I don't want to be alone with my obaasan and a stranger."

Sora laughed, "last night…you were acting really odd."

"What, with the accents and such?"

Sora nodded, looking at him with his back to the wall, "Were you high per chance? Drink one too many energy drinks before the show?"

"Just really tired." Riku hid his face in the crook of Sora's neck, breathing a sigh of relief and moving his hands to the small of Sora's back, "hmm, I love you so much."

"I've heard that before." Sora said, then made Riku look at him, his blue eyes shining, "you know what we're doing today, don't you?"

"Ahh, and here I was hoping that you'd forget." Riku said, sighing and turning away from his love, "Anything would be better than going and volunteering at that stupid homeless shelter. Can't we just go do a show at Disney World?"

Sora laughed and shook his head, "nope. We are going to the homeless shelter, unless you'd like to go to that certain date with your grandmother on your own?"

"Like you'd let me." Riku snorted.

-------------

"Look!" The man stood by the door and pointed on the glass as he saw the oh so familiar car drive up, "look, Demyx! Look! Look! Look!"

Demyx watched as the one and only Ansem, Riku's 'Biggest FAN, Keeee!!!' was freaking out about Riku and Sora coming to the shelter for a day. It was like it was a great and prolonged field trip for everyone, because they did in fact miss the couple, even if they did just go to their party the other day.

Demyx shook his head, sighing and walking to the door to see what in fact Ansem was looking at, and squinted at the car coming slowly down the road. How Ansem could tell that that was Riku's car from this far away was a mystery, but it was in fact them because after a minute of watching, Demyx could see the silver hair on the driving side, and a poof of brown on the passenger.

"You better run and get your copy of Riku's new CD for him to sign." Demyx sighed, pushing off the glass and crossing his arms. It wasn't that he was bored or anything, no, it really wasn't that. It's just…he was very, very lonely. Ha, Ha, just kidding, but really. Demyx was sort of feeling down. It wasn't that he felt left out because everyone else was in a relationship except for him, in fact he had a date tonight. And that date was the very reason he was sighing.

He wanted time to go faster.

He REALLY, REALLY wanted to go on that date! The guy (yes, everyone in the homeless shelter was gay. They should just call it a rainbow shelter and get it over with.) that asked him out was rugged, yet very sweet, and he reminded Demyx so much of a pirate. And believe me, the patch over the man's eye had NOTHING to do with it (Demyx snorted at that thought), if anything, the patch added mystery, a sense of something…not seen with the human eye.

Xigbar (Demyx's date) was like a transformer; he was more than meets the 'eye'.

Just as Sora and Riku were walking in, same with Leon and Cloud and Ansem, they all stared at Demyx as he was strangely rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard that he was turning red.

"He'd be Optimus Prime and I'd be Bumblebee!" that was the only sentence they could make out through his laughter.

Riku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Is someone reading Transformers, or am I just crazy?"

"Should I really answer that?" Leon, holding securely onto Cloud's waist as if it were a lifeline, raised an eyebrow at said silver haired pop star, "Because, believe me, only one of those answers are true, and no one around here likes comic books."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Oh, ha, ha, very funny Leon."

Cloud chuckled, looking at Riku with a very knowing look, "Well, I thought so."

Sora smirked, "Sticking up for your boyfriend, Cloud?"

"You know it!" Cloud winked and laughed to himself, nearly _hearing _Leon roll his eyes and sigh, and Riku was doing the same.

Demyx smiled as he watched the people interact. Riku and Sora stayed in the entry hall as they talked to the people of the homeless shelter, chatting away and laughing and conversing. Ansem almost immediately ran up to Riku, glomping him and asking him to sign the album. Riku then insisted that he could have just gotten Ansem a free one, but would sign it anyway, saying that he'd get Ansem a platinum edition. Then Cloud would come over and give both Riku and Sora a warm hug, and Leon would talk to them about how they've been. Then Cid and Auron would ask Riku how he's holding up their new house, and if they needed any housework done, and then Riku would say that he did need a little help with setting up some new cabinets.

Sephiroth would come in a minute later, his arm around his quiet boyfriend's waist, and Vincent would just lean against the wall with him, trying not to show that he was leaning against the other. The girls would never show up, because now that they had each gotten a job, they'd agree to split an apartment, and they'd already moved out. They'd be coming later.

Seifer would be gone as well, seeing if he could hook up with a hot brunette in army camo that he'd seen the night before. Mickey would be in the wreck room, talking with Jack about the difference in sound quality between vinyl records and CDs. Saix would come in slowly, standing away and observing from afar. Well…observing _someone _from afar. A certain 'biggest FAN, Keeee!'.

-------------------------------------

**Wow, this story is going to have a LOT of pairings. Gees! There's:**

**Riku-Sora**

**Cloud-Leon**

**Sephiroth-Vincent**

**Demyx-Xigbar**

**Saix-Ansem**

**Roxas-Axel**

**PHEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
